Where Is Ichigo?
by Black Bankai
Summary: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR SUPERNATURAL. Ichigo gets kid napped by something unknown.
1. Prologue

**No one's P.O.V.**

It was late one night A man with light brown walks up to a man with short dark brown hair he is standing by a black 1967 Chevy Impala.  
>"Dean, I found out something strange" said the man with the light brown hair.<br>"Strange how Sammy." Says the man with dark brown hair now known as Dean "Well people have been going missing in a town known as Karakura it's a part of Japan" says Sam  
>"And you thank it has to do with the Supernatural" asks Dean looking at Sam with a questioning look. "Yes." says Sam<p>

**...**  
><strong>(Somewhere else)<strong>

"Um, Rukia, Ichigo be careful a lot of people have been going missing and I don't want you guys to go missing too" Says a girl with light brown hair.  
>"We'll be fine Yuzu" says a teen with bright orange hair now known as Ichigo "Okay" says Yuzu looking at Ichigo.<p>

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

went to the door with Rukia and we headed to the Mall

**(At the Mall)**

Rukia and I walked into a store in the mall the store's a video store we walk over to the Anime section and I grab a movie called Naruto clash in the land of snow., Rukia looks at it then runs over to the live Action movies and grabs a copy of The Mortal Instruments City of Bones.  
>"Hey, Ichigo can we watch this one instead?" says Rukia looking at me with a pleading eyes.<br>"Okay Rukia." I say putting the Naruto movie back then we go to the check out and buy the movie.  
>Then we go to anther store but all of a sudden I get a bad vide "Rukia lets head to the car." I say "Okay,but why?" she asks "So you can see your movie." I say we walk to the car. Rukia gets into the driver's seat "Ichigo why am I driving?" asks Rukia as I hand her the car keys.<br>"Rukia tack the car home and watch the movie with Yuzu and Karin I should be home later." I say she looks mad Then she just sighs and closes the door and turns on the and dives off."Now who ever the Hell you are come out now." I say looking around then something grabs me and hits me in the back of the head and I black out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**No one's P.O.V.**

**(Inside the Airport)**

"Yes, Dean we have to take an Airplane." says Sam looking at Dean who is dragging his feet  
>"Fine Sammy." says Dean looking at Sam<br>"Sam and Dean get on the plane heading Karakura Town, Japan

**...**  
><strong>(Meanwhile in an Unknown location)<strong>

"Ichigo Kurosaki was it?" asks a Male voice  
>"Yes" answers another male voice but this one sounds strained like the person has been yelling or maybe even screaming and there is also the underlining of pain it.<br>"So Mr. Kurosaki where is the Hōgyoku?" Asks the first the male voice.  
>"I don't Know! and even if I did why would I tell you?" says the strand voice<p>

"Very well." says the first voice.

**...**

**(Six Hours Later with Sam and Dean.)y**

"Dean right here in this Newspaper it shows that Kidnappings are happening but they seem to be brought back it sounds like there looking for someone in particular and someone else was Kidnapped it happen last Night

**Dean's P.O.V.**

"So where do we start, Sam?" I ask looking at Sam.

"let's see if we can't find a Newspaper and see who it was that was taken" says Sam looking at me

"Okay Sammy" I say looking at Sam

"Okay well first things first lets find somewhere to stay, and Dean stop calling me Sammy" says Sam sounding annoyed

"Okay" I say

**(Sometime later with Sam and Dean)**

'That lady was really weird' I say in my head.

"Okay so we now have a place to stay so where do you think we should do next?" I asked

"I'll check the internet you go and see if you can find anything from the locals" Says Sam

"Uh, Sam where in Japan and I don't really know how to speak Japanese!" I say

"They should know some English, Dean" says Sam

"Okay" I say and head to the door.

**(Meanwhile somewhere else Location Kurosaki Clinic)**

**No one's P.O.V. **

"Why did you have to be the Hero? Why Ichigo?" say a black haired girl on a bed in the room, The room belongs to her Boy friend and he is the Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki and the Black haired she is wearing a purple T-Shirt, a pair of Black Jeans, and Black Socks.

She is holding something to her chest her name is Rukia Kuchiki and somehow she fell in love with the orange haired hero. Her phone goes off **BEEP BEEP BE-**

She looks at her phone and sees that there is a hollow in the area she get up and Pulls out what looks like a peez head dispenser on it says Soul Candy.

She pushes the rabbits head and out pops a green pill she swallows it and her soul pops out of her body she is wearing a Soul Reaper Uniform.

"stay here Chappy." says Rukia

She goes over Ichigo's window and opens it and jumps out and goes to look for the Hollow.

When she gets there she tacks out the hollow then she looks around to make sure there is not another one and to see if anyone got hurt but he was also looking for Ichigo hoping that he was not really missing.

**...**

**(Sometime later in another location of the town with Sam and Dean)**

**No one's P.O.V.**

Sam hears the door open to the motel room and in walks Dean.

"What did you find out form the locals?" asks Sam

"That the people who have been kidnapped have been asked where Ichigo Kurosaki is and also some of them were asked about something called the "Hōgyoku" or The break down sphere as one of them said I think that the guy that gave me this info said his name was Shingji Hirako" says Dean

"Thank you, Dean" says Sam

"So what did you find anything Sam?" asks Dean

"Yes, I did find something Recently a teen named Ichigo Kurosaki was kidnapped so it looks like they got the person they were looking for, there was no trace for him. His Girlfriend would be his only witness." says Sam

"What's her name?" asks Dean

"Rukia Kuchiki, He and her had just bought a movie from the mall for them to watch it, Ichigo stared to act strange he asks her if they could go home and watch the movie but when they got out to the car Ichigo pushes Rukia into the diver's seat and tells her to go home that he would be there later but he never came home, and so Rukia got worried about him so she went back to try and find him and found nothing there. so Dean you think it could be a Demon?" asks Sam

"Sounds like it could be" Replies Dean

**"ROAR!" **

Sam and Dean hear a Roar outside

"What was that?" asks Dean

"I don't Know" says Sit

The monster walked forward, the monster had a hole in it's chest right were It's heart is supposed to be, it has a white mask on it's face as it moves closer and goes to attack Sam and Dean but then it gets cut in half then it splits in half and turns to dust.

Behind were the monster was in the air is a girl she is wearing a black japanese robe she lands on the ground in her hands is a sword it's blade is silver, the guard is gold, and the hualt is red and white, The girl has Black hair, Dark blue almost purple eyes when they looked kind of red most likely from crying.

"Hello Ms." Said Sam.

She turns to Sam and Dean and looks at them then she walks over to them.

"You can see me right?" She asks,

"Yeah,why wouldn't we be able to?" Asks Dean

Um, well because I am a Soul reaper" says the girl

"A reaper?!" Asked/ Shouted Dean

"No! I'm a Soul Reaper I protect the living and the Dead from Hollows and send the souls to the Soul soeicty" said the girl

"What is your name Ms." Asks Sam

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki." Says Rukia

"Your the one who's boyfriend was kidnapped" Says Sam

"Yes, Ichigo was Kidnapped and he is my boyfriend" Says Rukia kind of blushing about calling Ichigo her boyfriend.

"Do you have an idea of who would have take him does he have any enemies?" Asks Sam.

"I'm not su- wait a minute I think I know who could have taken him." Says Rukia

"Who, Rukia?" Asks Dean

"Soskue Aizen."


End file.
